Kageki Clan
The Kageki Clan (影鬼一族,'' Kageki Ichizoku'', lit "Shadow Demon Clan") is one of the oldest clans of Yamigakure. The clan does not specialize in any one jutsu, though many of them are proficient at . The only thing the clan does have are two specific , one for the main branch and the other for the rest of the clan. The current clan head is obsessed with obtaining shadow related jutsus for the clan and has his sights set on becoming the next Shinkage (真影 True Shadow). Background One of the oldest clans of Yamigakure, the Kageki clan's loyalty to the village is one of the greatest. The clan has been known to act as tracker-nin to hunt down and kill missing-nin and other threats to the village, with extreme effectiveness and absolutely no mercy. The clan is also known for its reconnaissance abilities, and just about any other skill that could be needed by the village. This "jack of all trades" characteristic of the clan is due to the clan not focusing solely on any one style of jutsu or specializing in any one skill set. While there is a main branch and other branches of the clan, there is no obvious animosity between the branches as, while the clan has a great loyalty to the village, the loyalty to the rest of the clan is even greater. Because of this loyalty, and his own pride, Kageki Ryuu has become obsessed with obtaining shadow related jutsus for the clan. While he hasn't succeeded in getting any shadow jutsus, he has brought back many jutsus for the village and the clan. Every member of the clan receives a tattoo of the clan's insignia, upon becoming officially recognized as a shinobi by the village. For members of the main branch, the tattoo goes somewhere on their torso, and if they're the clan heir the tattoo is more elaborate. For the rest of the clan, the tattoo has to go onto one of their limbs. Other than the main branch having the tattoo on their torso and the rest of the clan having it on one of their limbs, there is no significance to the placement of the tattoos. The color of the tattoo doesn't mean anything either, beyond personal preference. Abilities Kageki Style Taijutsu: The clan's taijutsu style, which can be adapted to better fit the user's personal fighting style. The Kageki Style focuses mainly on speed and ambushing the target. This Taijutsu was developed to take advantage of the massive trees that surround Yamigakure. *'Sudden Shadow Assault' (突然シャドウ暴行, Totsuzen Shadō Bōkō): This technique involves the user ambushing the target from behind and/or below, as if from their shadow. This would normally involve a strike to the neck or head to knock the target unconscious. **'Sudden Shadow Frontal Assault' (突然の影正面攻撃, Totsuzen no Kage Shōmen Kōgeki): a much more difficult and risky version of Sudden Shadow Assault, where the user attacks from the front. This is more difficult for the obvious reason of attacking from the front, but also because the sun would be in the user's face as well. *'Eclipsing Shadow' (影を食, Kage o Shoku): An attack from above, normally involving a kick (or some other strike) to the target's head to render them unconscious, or just coming down on the target's shoulders and forcing them to the ground. *'Shadow Cloud' (影雲, Kage Kumo): A diversionary tactic done by throwing up a cloud of dust, sand or just about anything else that could be used to blind the target. If Chakra Flow is combined with this, especially with Wind Release, then the cloud is whipped up even further and the added chakra makes it more difficult for sensory ninja to relocate the user. *'Mocking Shadows' (あざける影, Azakeru Kage): A technique used to blend into a crowd, or scenery. The main purpose of this technique is for surveillance or tracking, but can also be used to set up one of the other techniques, like Sudden Shadow Assault. *'Secret Technique: Shadow from Within' (秘伝: 内からの影, Hiden: Uchi Kara no Kage): A technique where, through some secret means, the user attacks by seemingly erupting from within the target and litterally tearing them apart from the inside out. Due to the difficulty of this technique, it is only taught to the clan head, isn't used often and has only been used on the most dangerous missing-nin from Yamigakure. (チャクラ流し, Chakura Nagashi): One of the few abilities that many in the clan share. It refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. '(口寄せの術, ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu): a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly. The Kageki clan has two different summons, one for the main branch and the other for the rest of the clan. *Ōkami''' (狼, Wolf): the personal summons of the main branch. The Ōkami can look like normal wolves or appear more bipedal. They are allied solely with the main branch of the Kageki clan and Yamigakure. Their names are all in Latin, except for the three leaders who are named Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Supposedly, only the clan head is capable of summoning Alpha, Beta or Gamma, though this may just be a rumor started by one of the previous clan heads. *'Kappa' (河童, River-Child): the summons of the rest of the clan to summon the river yōkai. It is rumored that the Kappas live in and take care the village's river while it runs through the Kageki clan's land. They, like the Ōkami, are allied solely with the Kageki clan and Yamigakure. Their names are all Japanese, and usually refer to either their abilities or appearance. Known Members Main Branch *'Kageki Ryuu' - Current Clan Head *'Kageki Amaterasu' '''Other Branches *Kageki Daichi' *'Kageki Tsukiko''' Trivia *If you would like to make a member of this clan, please aske the author Category:Clans Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja